Kuchiki Komoa
Komoa was the 9th squad captain at the age of 7.But not showing she was by her size.She also acts childish because-well- she is a child. "Sūhei," the little girl ask."are you sure this is true?" looked behided herself with a worryed face."Are you sure your'' sure''?" "Yes," he said."Captain Komoa.I am sure I am sure.There are Ryoka here." She turned her head and look in front of herself."And I thought a Ryoka could never get here!" she laughed."Thanks for bringing such good new,Sūhei!" she giggled and hugged Lieutenant. He blinked not know what was going on."Your welcome?" he said trying to sound polite. "Let's go kill some Ryoka,Sūhei!" she said happyly with another giggle and a jump."I am gonna kill them all first!" she said and ran off. "Wait!" he yelled for her."Captain! Captain Komoa! Wait up!" She stop."Sūhei, hurry up before the other Captains kill them all!" she yelled to him. He ran."Sorry Captain." "Sure you are!" she said and ran off."Slow pokey!" He ran after her."What's that,Captain? Is that some living world word?" She jumped up and landed on a nearby rooftop with a giggle."It sure is,silly!" He jumped up on the same rooftop."Ah." She giggled again."Look! There's a silly person with a sword right there! I bet that's a Ryoka!" she pointed to a man in white clothing. She jumped down into the man's way."Stop right there,Ryoka!" she giggled."I always wanted to say that." The man looked at her and smiled."What are you going to do about it?" "Kill you- Sūhei...GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU ALONG WITH HIM!!" she yelled to her Lieutenant, "Yes Captain." Sūhei jumped from the roof and landed beside his Captain gracefuly. "Do you think," the Ryoka said." this little girl can kill me?" Komoa sniffed."You'll pay for that,meeny!" she said and pulled her Zanpakuto."Concealment, Uquize." Her Zanpakuto began to glow and the blade disapered. "What's to happen-" the man began to say right before something happened. A wall of fire attacked the man from behide, covering him in flames then turning him to ashes quickly and without effort and the flame returning into a blade."Told you," she said yawning."Big meeny, you'll pay." she yawned again and layed down and curled up with her Zanpakuto."Nighty Night,Shūhei." she said before falling asleep on the ground. Shūhei sighed and picked her up.'' Why'd she have to go and fall asleep here?'' he asked himself before disapearing to the 9th squad Barracks. "Captain! Your slobering on me!!" he yelled trying to stop her from drooling on him. She wiped her mouth in her sleep and didn't move from then on. She looks like a little baby that is asleep...Mabye I should take her to her Father? he thoughted looking at Byakuya.Yeah.Good idea. "Captain Kuchiki!" he yelled then started to jog slowly without waking Komoa up. Byakuya stoped at looked at Shūhei."What is it?" "Your daughter is asleep...again." Shūhei said."But why does she always fall asleep after using her Uquize?" "It takes alot of her energy to use it.But the older you are the less energy it takes up.But she's no older than 8- so after using it she has to get some more engry.So therefore she has to take a nap." he looked at his child."Please lay her down in her bed and check on her later." "I understand,sir." Shūhei said with her body becoming hevyer. Shūhei cared her to her bed and looked at her.She kinda reminds me of a girl a knew when I was little. he thoughted happyly at a thought of a old friend.'' But Komoa is different though.I wonder why she reminds me of a old friend of mine.'' He took her Captain Cloak off and layed her down and but the cloak on her then left. She woke up about mid-night. I was asleep for 3 hours? he asked herself. I wonder where Shūhei is? She rubbed her eye and pulled her cloak off of her and looked to see Shūhei asleep on bamboo rug.Aww he looks like a puppy when he sleeps! ''she thoughted happyly and dragged him slowly onto her bed and she left with a giggle. Shūhei woke up about one-ish and saw his Captain looking at him with her big bluesh eyes."Your up Shūhei!" He rubbed his head."Where am I?" he yawned and looked around the room. "My room," she said with a giggle."I woke up and found you on a bamboo rug so I putted you on my bed and went to eat." she smiled."Are ''you hungry,Shūhei?" she giggled again. "No you speak of it," he said."I am hungry.Do you have anything to eat,Captain?" he asked, standing up. "In fact," she said with a giggle again."I do! I have some rice and beef." she pulled a little box from the side of her bed."I brought some when I went to find something to eat." "Oh thank you," he said and took it and began to eat it a bit. Shūhei didn't see Komoa leave- but all he did see was the beef and rice he was pushing down his throat rather ten times harder than anyone would eat. Komoa was sitting in her favorite tree by the barracks just staring out into space.Shūhei must be a hungry,sleepy person.But...who am I to say something about it- but never mind because...too late! she laughed out loud. "Hey- Komoa!" she heard a voice call to her. She looked down."Hey Kenpachi!" she hoped from the tree."Whatcha need?" "Well not need," Kenpachi said looking around."Only one thing to ask, and I wanted to remind you of somethin'." "Okay," Komoa said cheerfully. "Have you seen Yachiru?And us captains are having a meeting soon." "Nope, and thanks for telling me,Kenpachi!" she said with a giggle. He noded and walked off. Kenpachi can be a...snap I ran out of nicknames! ''she thoughted."Shūhei! Get out her,''now!" she yelled for Shūhei."I need you to make somemore nicknames for me!"